Orthopaedic, cranio-facial, and oral-maxillofacial surgeons often use tissue fixation devices such as pins, plates, and screws that are made from poly-l-lactide (PLLA), a biodegradable polymer [1-7]. Although biodegradable devices can have significant advantages over their metal counterparts, there are concerns with their use. These include slow degradation, which can be as long as 5 years, and their inability to fully integrate with bone, which can be a problem for revision surgeries [8, 9]. Also, PLLA bone screws can fracture during the fixation procedure. A strategy to improve the osteointegration capacity of PLLA has been to blend it with hydroxyapatite (HA), a bioceramic that can be found in natural bone mineral. Although HA is very brittle and hard to process into fixation devices of sufficient strength and fatigue resistance, it can impart osteoconductivity to polymers [10, 11]. Researchers have shown that under certain conditions, addition of HA particles can improve the mechanical properties of the polymer component when used in a composite blend [12-14]. Therefore composites of polymers with bioceramics may be a suitable compromise to meet mechanical property requirements and achieve osteointegration of the implant. Nevertheless, there remains a significant problem in that the PLLA continues to slowly degrade over a period of time. Moreover, incorporation of more than about 30 wt. % of HA into any such composite leads to a material that is too brittle for use in implantable devices. Thus, there remains a need for composite materials that are biocompatible, can be easily processed and will fully integrate with the surrounding bone and tissue within a year of implantation.